nihaokailanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kitty Adoption
Kitty Adoption - Season 1, Episode 9 Prev: The New Member Next: Cloud Play Gaming Kitty Adoption 'is the ninth Season One episode of the fan-made second Ni Hao Kai-Lan series and the show's ninth overall episode. Plot Munloosh finds a stray kitten and wants to adopt it, but instead got adopted by a rotten kid. Now, he must do something to protect the kitten. Episode (The episode begins at a party store. Munloosh searching for balloons.) * {'Munloosh} "...I'll have to get something different this time. I don't want those figure-like balloons. Those scare Cortish....and the ones with faces." (While he was looking around, something caught his attention.) * {Munloosh} "Holy cupcakes! Sit-and-bounces!" (He runs over to a large cage of sit-and-bounce balls. The green cat pulled out a red one, pays for it, and left the store, on the sit-and-bounce. The cat was having loads of fun on the toy. Sunflowy came by.) * {Sunflowy} "Hello Munloosh!" * {Munloosh} "Hi, Sunflowy! Look at me! I'm sitting and bouncing at the same time!" * {Sunflowy} (giggles) "That looks like fun! I'm going to the ice cream shop. Bye!" (She runs off.) * {Munloosh} "Bye, Sunflowy!" (The green cat then decided to catch up to the white tiger.) * {Munloosh} "Wait, wait! Can I come along?" * {Sunflowy} "Oh, sure! You're always welcome to come along with me!" (The party-loving felines make their way to an ice cream shop. Later, the two felines had a taste of their sundaes. When Sunflowy left to go use the restroom, Munloosh had a little prank in mind. He places a whoopee cushion on her seat. After a few minutes, Sunflowy got back, sat down, and heard a noise that startled her. Munloosh laughed out loud.) * {Sunflowy} "I didn't do that! Unless..." (gives Munloosh a look) "D'ohh! You got me! Haha!" * {Munloosh} "You should've seen the look on your face!" (He looks around, and realized that his sit-and-bounce is not around. Instead, it rolled into an empty lot across the street. The green cat looks both ways before he crosses the street. He goes into the lot, and got his sit-and-bounce. Suddenly, he heard a soft meow. It came from the box next to him.) * {Munloosh} "What ever is meowing under that cardboard box?" (He lifts the box, and found a small orange kitten. It looked up at him with its tiny adorable eyes.) * {Munloosh} "Oh...my...cupcakes. Are you a stray, little one?" (The kitten only responded back with a soft meow.) * {Munloosh} "Really?! You are?! Man, no way can I leave you like this!" (thought of something) "Wait..." (The kitten gives a few meows.) * {Munloosh} "What?! You're saying you've been abused?! By who, your mom?" (His response was three meows.) * {Munloosh} "Oh, you had a terrible owner and you decided to run away. That sounds pretty sad. You'll come with me. First of all, are you a boy or a girl?" (The kitten meowed once.) * {Munloosh} "Boy. Got it, hmmm...I'll name you...Citrus." (The kitten gives off a disgusted meow.) * {Munloosh} "You're right. It's a stupid name...How about...Kenny?" (The kitten nods.) * {Munloosh} "Kenny it is." * {Voice} "So that sick little kitten over there is Kenny, huh?" (Munloosh turns around, and he was now looking at a female koala an inch taller than him. Her fur is very pale yellow. She is wearing a purple dress with short sleeves and wears dark purple Mary Janes.) * {Munloosh} "A-and just who are you?" (The koala didn't say anything. Instead, she angrily stomps over to the green cat. She snatches the kitten away from the green feline, and walks away.) * {Munloosh} "Hey! Why did you do that?! I found that kitty first!" (The kitten stared sadly back at him.) * {Munloosh} (sadly) "Bye kitty...I wish he was mine..." (The scene cuts to the castle. Kai-Lan had called Lulu over for a playdate. The girls are playing with their dolls.) * {Kai-Lan} "Hey Lulu. My doll wants to do if you like her new dress." * {Lulu} "Oh yes. It looks really...smashing!" * {Kai-Lan} "She's happy you felt that way!" (The girls heard the door open, and Munloosh came in dragging his sit-and-bounce behind. He looked sad.) * {Kai-Lan} "Ni hao, Munloosh. I think you know my old friend, Lulu. She..." (saw the expression on Munloosh's face) "What's wrong, Munloosh?" * {Lulu} "You look sad." * {Munloosh} "I saw a kitty." * {Lulu} "Really? What happened?" * {Munloosh} "There was this koala who was older than me. She took the kitty away from me." (He glanced out the window and saw the same koala walking along the sidewalk.) * {Munloosh} "That's her!" (Chimasey comes in. She was in the kitchen when she heard them.) * {Chimasey} "Who 'her'?" (The koala takes a look out the window. She gasps.) * {Chimasey} "That koala has you kitty, Munloosh?" * {Munloosh} "Yes!" * {Chimasey} "That koala is my older sister, Blossom!" * {Kai-Lan} "Wow!" * {Chimasey} "You should've seen what a pain she is. Blossom is a very ''big snob! She doesn't care what most people think. She even likes to criticize people by their behavior." * {'Lulu'} "Wow. She sounds pretty mean." * {'Kai-Lan'} "Yeah. No one likes a snob." * {'Munloosh'} "I'm not gonna let Kenny spend the rest of his life with that, that, that...snob! I will do ''anything ''to protect him!" (Chimasey looked at him like he's crazy.) * {'Chimasey'} "I honestly don't think she can give back that kitten. That Blossom thinks she's ''so ''perfect and smarter than everyone." * {'Munloosh'} "I don't care! She has to know what I really am!" * {'Kai-Lan'} "I doubt she would be happy to meet a childish, party-loving green cat like you." * {'Lulu'} "I don't think she likes those kinds of people." * {'Chimasey'} "She doesn't. Blossom prefers normal people. The types who are not afraid to speak out loud and become the crowd's attention." * {'Munloosh'} "I don't want to hear anymore of this. I think I get it now. Kenny is mine, and he always will." (The scene cuts to a large house in the trees, which is Chimasey's actual home. Blossom was in the process of feeding the orange kitten. Chimasey and Munloosh are outside the house.) * {'Chimasey'} "This is my actual home." (''looks through the window) "I'll distract my sister, and you get your furry little friend back." * {Munloosh} "Got it. But why can't you ''get the kitten?" * {'Chimasey'} "Two reasons. One, I'm really not good with animals. Two, that kitten is like a friend of yours." (Chimasey enters the house. She clears her throat before speaking.) * {'Chimasey'} "Hello, dear Blossom! Nice day, isn't it?" * {'Blossom'} "Uh...yes, it is. What can I do for you?" * {'Chimasey'} "Oh, nothing. Just want to have a short conversation with you." (Munloosh quietly sneaks in. He hides behind the couch near the front door. He and the kitty met and both escaped quietly out of the house.) * {'Blossom'} "Ooh! What do you want to talk about?" * {'Chimasey'} "...Uh, I think I hear my laundry! See you!" (She runs out of the house. The koala did not remember to climb down, so instead she falls into a berry-filled bush. Munloosh and the kitty came from behind the tree.) * {'Chimasey'} "Munloosh, do you happen to have a spare medical book with you? Look up the words 'berry' and 'lung'." * {'Munloosh'} "What happened?" (Later, Munloosh was in his room with the kitten.) * {'Munloosh'} "Alright, Kenny. You're safe with me." (Kenny meowed angrily at him.) * {'Munloosh'} "Oh yeah. You didn't get you eat your food." (''brings out a full food bowl of cat food) "Now you'll get to enjoy it." (Kenny starts eating, as well as Munloosh. Blantachu slowly flies by. He was wheezing and sneezing. His face is bright red like an apple.) * {Munloosh} "Blantachu. What's wrong? You sick or something?" * {Blantachu} "Y...yes, Munloosh. You could say that." (wheeze) * {Munloosh} "You look like you do have a fever..." * {Blantachu} "A-actually, i-it's an a-allergy." (sneeze) "Y-you brought a c-cat in here, did you?" * {Munloosh} "Yeah. Why?" * {Blantachu} "I...I'm allergic to c-cats." (wheeze) * {Munloosh} "I'm a cat. You're not allergic to me." * {Blantachu} "You're just had enough hygiene!" (wheeze) (The green cat looked at him confused.) * {Blantachu} "I...I'm going b-back to my room. A-and please, I-I want that cat outside." * {Munloosh} "But we don't have a doghouse!" * {Blantachu} (sneeze) "...Then make it a cathouse." (The sick dragon slowly flies off. The cat decides to take the kitten outside. Kenny meowed a few times.) * {Munloosh} "Kenny, I can't bring you inside. Judging by Blantachu sneezing and wheezing, he's allergic to cats." (At a distance, he saw Blossom yelling at Chimasey.) * {Blossom} "What have you done to my little kitten?!" * {Chimasey} "Your ''little kitten? Why would a dirty snob like you deserve a pet?" * {'Blossom'} "Me, a dirty snob? What ever gave you ''that ''idea?" * {'Chimasey'} "I can just imagine you as an abusive owner to that cat." (Blossom looks to see Munloosh with Kenny.) * {'Blossom'} "MUNLOOSH!!!" (She stomps over to the green cat.) * {'Munloosh'} "Blossom! I found that kitten first! It really belongs to me!" * {'Blossom'} "Just look at you! You don't look like the responsible type!" * {'Munloosh'} "You're wrong! I ''can ''be responsible!" (While the two were arguing, both has not noticed the kitten walking away into a forest.) * {'Blossom'} "That's very stupid! You're always throwing parties, and playing games! That doesn't make you responsible!" * {'Munloosh'} "''Anyone ''can be responsible!" * {'Chimasey'} "ENOUGH! Both of you...!" (''looks around) "Where's the kitten?" * {Munloosh} "What?!" (screams while the camera zooms out) "NOOOOOOOOO!!!" * {Blossom} "Where did the kitty go?" * {Munloosh} (panicked) "Where's Kenny?! Poor Kenny! He didn't run away, did he?! I gotta go find him!!" (He runs off into the forest. Chimasey follows him.) * {Chimasey} (with concern in her voice) "Munloosh dear, wait for me!" (The scene cuts to the forest. Munloosh is still freaking out. He was looking for Kenny, bush by bush. There was no sign of the orange kitten anywhere.) * {Munloosh} "...Kenny, why did you run away from me?" (Chimasey runs by his side.) * {Chimasey} "Munloosh, please. Calm down." * {Munloosh} "Me? Calm down?! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN KENNY IS GONE?!" * {Chimasey} "Now, Munloosh. We'll find Kenny. I'm sure he's around here somewhere." * {Munloosh} (sadly) "I hope so...Kenny! If you're out there, say something!" (Blossom came by.) * {Blossom} "That kitten will be mine!" * {Munloosh} "I found him first..." (pauses) "Actually, I don't want to fight about this anymore!" * {Blossom} "So the kitty is mine?" * {Munloosh} "No." * {Blossom} "WHAT?! I deserve that kitten more than you!" * {Munloosh} "No, you don't!" * {Blossom} "Yes, I do! * {Munloosh} "No, you don't!" * {Blossom} "Yes, I do!" * {Munloosh} "This is what I don't like about teenagers! They think they're so cool, and just because they're older they get what they want!" * {Blossom} "That's the point!" * {Chimasey} "Stop! Both of you!" (Blossom and Munloosh stop arguing and lay eyes on Chimasey.) * {Chimasey} "Arguing is not gonna get you anywhere." * {Blossom} "I can't believe you have to live with this lunatic!" * {Munloosh} (angrily) "Shut up, Blossom!" (Three small, sharp claws appear on his paw. Munloosh tackles down Blossom and tries to scratch her. Chimasey was shocked to see her green feline friend attacking her older sister.) * {Chimasey} "Ugh...How many times do I have to tell you two to STOP FIGHTING?!?!" (The two stopped fighting.) * {Chimasey} "Now, both of you have to stop this. I mean, seriously? Fighting over a stray kitten? What does that do?" * {Blossom} "Chimasey, you do know that I should be the one who gets to keep the kitten?" * {Munloosh} "You just don't seem to get it, Blossom. Don't you know cats can sometimes disobey their owners?" * {Blossom} "Well, I'll just have to train it and it will follow my commands without a problem." * {Chimasey} "Blossom, we have lots of delicate items in our house. Aren't you worried that the kitten...or Kenny might, oh...you know, have a little accident on the couch or on the bed? Maybe even break some of our prized possessions?" * {Blossom} "...You know, I really don't want that kitten to be making my beautiful dresses smell yucky. Munloosh, I believe you deserve that kitten." * {Munloosh} (happily) "Ha ha! OH YES!" (pauses) "Wait...I can't have Kenny in the castle. Blantachu has 'cat allergies'." * {Chimasey} "If you happen to have a relative at your home, maybe they can take care of Kenny." (The scene cuts to a brick-builted house, which is Munloosh's home. His older brother, Snormust, is on the couch sleeping with a bowl of chips by his side. He woke up by the sound of knocking. The lazy cat gets up to open it.) * {Munloosh} "Snormust, I have a visitor and he's staying with us." * {Snormust} (yawn) "Who...who is it?" * {Munloosh} "Our kitty friend, Kenny." * {Snormust} "That kitten is staying with us?" * {Munloosh} "Yes. You see, one of my friends is allergic to cats. So can he stay with us?" * {Snormust} "I don't know. I'm awfully lazy most of the time." * {Munloosh} "Then you have to start moving around, man. Start exercising." * {Snormust} "Alright, then. Kenny can stay here." * {Munloosh} "YAY!!!" (He runs out of the house. The scene cuts to the castle. Kai-Lan was in Yeye's garden looking at the Blooming Edge flowers when Munloosh ran by.) * {Munloosh} "Kai-Lan! Kai-Lan! Kai-Lan! KAI-LAN!!!" * {Kai-Lan} "Woah! What is it, Munloosh?" * {Munloosh} "You know Chimasey's rotten and mean older sister Blossom?" * {Kai-Lan} "Yes...?" * {Munloosh} "She let me keep Kenny! But I have to leave him at my home with my brother." * {Kai-Lan} "Wow. That's great. Let's go inside. Dinner's waiting." (The two run to the castle.) ~ Kai-Lan: Dear Diary, My party-loving friend Munloosh made a new friend. It's a small kitten he named Kenny. At first, he was going to adopt it, but Chimasey's snobbish older sister, Blossom, takes Kenny away from him. When Blossom was nice enough to hand the kitten to Munloosh, he takes Kenny to be taken care of with his relative. I guess he might learn that someone might have an unexpected change in their personality. End of episode.